


The More We Get Together

by ABroodyGay



Series: Hollstein Headcanons [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, In which Carmilla is the snarkiest snark to ever snark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABroodyGay/pseuds/ABroodyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/post/128559942341/imagine-the-carmilla-gang-going-camping-though</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More We Get Together

“So remind me again, exactly why driving to the middle of nowhere and sleeping in a crappy little tent is preferable to human civilization?”

You can see Laura has to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes but she knows (just like you do) you will give in eventually. You find it impossible to say no to her. “So we can get a little privacy. Just you and me. I thought it would be romantic..." You sit on the bed reading the list of supplies Laura is writing over her shoulder.

“We can get privacy. I can lock that door right now and we can have privacy all…night…long” You kiss Laura’s jaw gently, grinning at the way her eyelashes flutter. “Well, I don’t know about you but if I have to go through one more of LaF’s god awful impressions of…of…you know”

Laura takes a sip of the tea you made for her and you can tell she is trying not to think about how for the last three days. Whenever they would pass in the house LaF would make quite frankly pathetic impressions of-

“Of how you sound when I fuck you?”

She spits out the tea.

“Carmilla _stop_.” You grin and slide your arm around her shoulders.

“Ok, ok! We’re going. The stars will be brighter out there anyway. And I’m sure I can sneak a few bottles from the wine cellar…make something special of it?”

 

 

* * *

 

 You wish Laura had remembered to log off her laptop.

“Is there any particular reason why you’ve ordered sleeping bags, a tent and two jumbo bags of marshmallows on line?” Perry asks them over breakfast two days later.

Busted.

So of course, much to your displeasure, the ginger twins come along for the ride.

* * *

 

You're pissed that because of Perry’s quite frankly unhealthy obsession with “cleanliness” and “hygiene” there wasn’t enough room for the champagne you had planned to take with you because Perry just had to take "one more bottle of disinfectant".

You're pissed that you have to sit in the front with Perry because she said that your  “antics” in the back seat with Laura were distracting her from driving.

And you're pissed because LaF will NOT stop singing.

_“Ich heb ab_

_nichts hält mich am Boden_

_alles blass und grau_

_bin zu lange nicht geflogen_

_wie ein Astronaut!”_

You finally snap and turn round to face the back seat.

“Will you shut the FUCK up?”

The whole car is silent. Laura is glaring at you. Shit.

“I think we should perhaps of the radio off for a while…” Oh thank God.

“How about a game? I’ll start! I spy with my little eye….” Could someone shove some garlic in your mouth and stake you? Was that too much to ask?

* * *

 

 

 “Rod A, goes into point B and feeds through the seam of the main section….” You have been sitting for the past half hour trying to work out how the hell these god damn monstrosities were put together.

“I still don’t see why we can’t just sleep out under the stars…we have sleeping bags…” says Carmilla and if you didn't value your life you would have told her to quit whining. Perry whirls round terror on her face “And for the last time this is the Black Forest. Wolves and bears will rip us to pieces in our sleep!”

“Oh yes because everyone knows the best protection against savage beasts is fucking material and poles!” You may value you your life but not even Karnstein gets to talk like that to Perry. You stand up trying to look threatening (and probably failing miserably).

“Hey! Don’t talk to Perry like that or I’ll-“

“Do what?" Carmilla scoffs. "Bore me to death!?”  You are about to retort when-

“Finished!”

You all turn round. Laura is stood next to a perfectly pitched tent.

“What…how…when did you?” Laura looks at them incredulously.

“You just follow the instructions. It’s not that hard.”

* * *

 

 

 “Fuck!” You slap at your arm again. Another red lump appears to join the ones on your stomach, thigh and shoulder.

“They’re eating me alive!”  

"Aww that must really _suck_ ”.

You clench your jaw and turn to glare at your girlfriend who is fighting to keep her face straight. The little brat.

“Don’t even go there cupcake…”

Laura giggles and produces a tube of antihistamine cream and some bug repellent.

“We didn’t pack that…”

“LaF and Perry put together a medical kit. Just in case”

Maybe Pinky and the Brain weren’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

“Then he saw it. A bloody hook hung from the handle of the passenger-side door…”

Yawn.

Ok, so the ghost stories were tame (most are if you're a three century old vampire and practically a walking talking creepy pasta) but the marshmallows are awesome. Perry yawns politely and drains the last of her cocoa.

“Well I don’t know about you but I am tuckered out. I think I’m going to head to bed.”

LaF stuffs their last marshmallow into an already full mouth and follows Perry into the tent. Their light goes off ten minutes later.

“Well it’s just you and me Cupcake…” Laura’s head is on your shoulder, slowly turning her marshmallow over the flames.  She looks so pretty in the flickering light of the campfire and for the first time today you actually feel relaxed.

She judges it finished and takes it off popping it into her mouth and sucking the sweetness of her fingers. You feel heat shoot through at the glimpse of her tongue flicking out to get the last bit off her thumb. You don't even realise what you're doing until your mouth is on Laura’s, a soft whimper escaping her. You can taste marshmallows and cocoa and when she deepens the kiss, her teeth nipping your bottom lip, you moan softly.

“Get it Hollis!” The rage that has been building all day suddenly snaps. You are on your feet and stalking towards their tent.

“I swear to God LaF, if you don’t shut up and go to sleep I will personally rip-“ Laura grabs your hand and presses a finger to your lips. When she starts whispering in your ear you can't help but grin.

* * *

 

“W-what was that!?”  

You groan and roll over.

“It was nothing Perry, just go to sleep.”

But Perry’s hand grabs yours and you know something is seriously wrong.

“There is something outside the tent!” You dig out the pocket torch from underneath your sleeping bag and switch it on. The silhouette of a large prowling beast appears.

Perry screams.

You snort.

“You’ll have to do better than that Karnstein. There aren’t any large cats prowling the Black Forest that I know of…”

You watch the huge feline morph back slowly into Carmilla.

“It was worth a try.”

* * *

 

 

“Cupcake….”

“Mmm not now…m’sleeping.” How could one person be so adorable?

You press kisses down Laura’s neck.

“C’mon. I found a lake and you can see the stars perfectly. I can show you some new constellations…” Laura slowly wakes up, stretching and yawning softly. You feel your heart flutter as you take in her sleepy eyes and messy hair. You are so in love with this girl.

“Fine…but you better make it worth my while.”

It’s a gloriously warm night and the walk to the lake is a peaceful one. You spot several owls and even a fox under the cool light of the moon.

“Here we are…”

You hear Laura gasp in wonder and you can't blame her. It was simply gorgeous. The moon lit the lake so it looked like it was made out of silver and thousands upon thousands of stars blazed in the sky.

“Oh Carmilla…it’s beautiful”

She slides her arms around your waist and kisses you.

It’s soft but insistent and suddenly your hands are pulling at her shirt.

“What are you doing?”

You smirk at her surprise and confusion.

“Ever been skinny dipping?”

* * *

 

 “I cannot believe Carmilla would do something like that!” She's been ranting about this for the last fifteen minutes.

You roll your eyes and chuckle trying to lighten the mood

“Oh come on! It was funny! “

The look Perry just gave you means that it was time to shut up.

“What do you propose then? Revenge?”

She seems to mull it over for a few seconds.

“Possibly.”

 

When you see that Carmilla and Laura are nowhere to be found Perry starts to panic but you point out you would have heard an attack and it’s more likely they had gone to look at the stars (Carmilla seems weirdly obsessed with it).

You find them.

And it couldn’t be more perfect.

“Is that…are they naked?” You find a hand covering your eyes.

“Uh…yes I think so… Ugh, that can’t be hygienic. The water isn’t sterile”

“Who cares about the water? Grab their clothes!”

And you sneak down to the edge of the lake and grabs the two piles of hastily discarded garments.

* * *

 

Laura whines softly as you suck hard where her neck meets her shoulder,  you watch her eyes roll back in her head as your  fingers swirl over her clit and then she’s coming with a broken cry of your name on her lips. You try to bring her down slowly attempting pull as much pleasure out of Laura as possible enjoying the way it makes her whimper and squirm away from your fingers

She kisses you one last time then slides her legs from your waist before she wraps her arms around you instead.

“Thankyou…” she whispers softly, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek. You stay like that for a few moments lost in each other before Laura starts to shiver.

“I think we’d better get back before you catch a chill, cutie” Laura readily agrees but squeals when you sweep her off her feet and carry her to shore. You're laughing and giggling and she kisses you again as you put her down and could this evening get anymore perfect?.

 It's pretty dark but you're sure you got out at the pace where you stripped off. Laura kneels down, hands searching uselessly on the pebbled shore. “Where…where are our clothes?” You stand there fuming before muttering darkly.

_“Ginger twins…”_

By the time you get back to the camp (you insisted on carrying Laura to protect her feet) Laura’s teeth were chattering so hard you could could feel the vibration against your shoulder . And there they were. Your clothes in a messy pile on the log they used for a bench with a scrawled note on top: _Missing something?'_

* * *

 

You wake up to Perry screaming. You try to sit up muttering and still half asleep, your stomach turning over in fear

“Wuzhappenin-FUCK!”

Ice cold water covers your head and you emerge coughing and spluttering only to realise you are in the middle of a lake. A second later Perry’s squeal tells you she’s fallen in too. You don’t know how it was done. But you knew who. Carmilla (and a certain tiny accomplice) had somehow dragged your air mattress (with you still on it), through the woods and onto the lake and turned it into a floating “don’t fuck with us” bed of horror.

When you arrive back at camp, soaking wet, shivering and pulling the mattress after you Carmilla and Laura laugh until they cry.

After a few cups of hot cocoa and another whole bag marshmallows everyone is back on speaking terms again. More or less.

* * *

 

You had been planning on selling the tents and camping equipment when you got back seeing as it was going to be a one off thing.Yet here you are. Almost exactly a year later, stuck in a cramped car with LaF singing god awful renditions of Queen songs. But when Laura’s hand find yours and squeezes you decide camping isn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally follow http://ukulelekatie.tumblr.com/ she is a total cinnamon roll and super talented artist.  
> A/N: The song LaF was singing is a German top 40 song called Astronaut


End file.
